Sinful Touch
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: They shared a forbidden kiss that was meant to be forgotten, but now after years of being apart, they were finally able to remember their sin. Rated M for Heavy Smut/lemon.


Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "A Sora/Xion lemon. Who would have thought, huh? Well, a dear friend of mine requested it, so please, no hating. For those who do want to read it, enjoy :)."

Sinful Touch 

Sora drove down the country road for about an hour now. The sun was nearly down, and he was becoming easily distracted by the music that was currently playing on the radio. The scenery passed over his vision, recollecting the times of his childhood when he had last visit his cousin. Xion, she must have grown into a fine woman by now. They were both fourteen when he last saw her—he couldn't believe it's been that long already.

'_She must be getting ready for college soon,' _he mused softly with nostalgia.

Sora never was a fan for education. He felt like he would just be doing what his parents' expected him to do if he did. The idea of being a doctor—or a lawyer—didn't quite fit well to him. He wanted to travel the world, meet other people from different backgrounds. All the things he knew they would disapprove of.

'_But Xion wouldn't…she would want me to be myself no matter what,'_ he explained positively, _'I wonder…if she ever knew…' _

There was no doubt Sora had a particular admiration for the girl. Even though they were blood relatives, he still found her to be attractive. She was different from other girls he knew—Xion was complicated that way though. They were close when they were younger. She carried everything for him, while he held everything of hers. There was a time he thought they would be inseparable—that was until he made a huge mistake. Something he knew that changed the way they felt for each other forever. He acted on impulse that day—a day he didn't regret.

_**Flashback**_

_**Four years ago…**_

_Sora entered the barn after his aunt requested him to get Xion ready for supper. They lived at a barn, their property miles away from the town. It was a nice living area, very quiet, despite the lack of security. Sora had been staying with them during his Spring Break, and was able to spend some time with Xion. She was very reserved for her age, and quite shy. Even so, she was attached to him, and always sought comfort in his guidance. It was like she depended on his opinion more than anyone—to what reason, he never knew._

_Not like he was any different though. When it came to her, he was pretty much the same. He would chase after her, seeking for confirmation on things he knew he shouldn't. Emotions would just pile up inside him, stinging his skin with a forbidden desire to be with her. His head would be consumed by her thoughts as if they were one in the same. In truth, he might even say she infatuated him. The chains were so strong—he didn't know if he could escape from it. Fate had a cruel way in reminding him of his limits. However, Sora was never one to rely on such things—all that mattered was his heart. _

"_Xion!" he shouted between his hands, "Where are you? Suppers ready!" He carefully walked forward into the shadows, becoming paranoid by the silence. "Xion…?"_

_There was a creak above him, alerting him right away. He snapped his head up and caught sight of the giggling girl in an instant. _

"_You seem startled," she said, "Hope I didn't scare you."_

_He sighed and caught his heart. "I wasn't scared~."_

_Once more, she just laughed. She went over to the ladder that was hooked onto the platform, and slowly made her way down. _

"_Sorry, I was just trying to catch sight of the sunset." She leaped off the last step. "Remember? It's something we used to do when we were kids."_

_He scoffed playfully at her with amusement. "I'm not a child anymore. Stuff like that are for babies now."_

_She produced a sad frown. "Exactly…" She crossed her hands behind her back, not wanting to show how hurt she was from his logic. "…That's why…I was by myself."_

_Her posture struck guilt inside him. Sora shuffled a bit where he stood, becoming slightly uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck, doing his best to think of a way to cheer her up._

"_We don't need a sunset to make us stay together, Xion. We have memories for that…" _

"_But what if I want it to be **more **than a memory?" she interjected passionately._

_He was caught off guard by her declaration—it suddenly became quiet. Xion rubbed her arm, the distance between them growing thick with tension. Everything just seemed wrong and awkward when they were alone together; and they both couldn't understand why. Ever since they were small, they were always close. However, after the years had gone by, something, **forbidden**, started to develop between them. _

_Sora had every right to ignore it, but she knew his words to be excuses._

"_We should head back. Our food is probably getting cold." She sprinted forward and tried to dodge him._

_However, her heart was left bare, proving her escape to be futile. Sora quickly stepped beside her and grabbed hold of her arm. Once in his grasp, he hastily pinned her against one of the support beams. Xion gasped from the closeness of their bodies, becoming easily defenseless against his hold. She had no chance to respond or react once his lips collided onto hers. He sensually fumbled his lips against hers, groaning softly in pleasure. Xion whimpered from the forbidden warmth, closing her eyes peacefully from the passionate kiss. She knew it was wrong, but eventually, she responded. They held onto each other, erasing the world around them. The idea of making it back to the house for supper seemed impossible now. The careless motion of their tongues calmed their famine, allowing them to proceed. They entered without any regrets, relishing the moment to be eternal. _

_By the next day, it was already forgotten. _

_**End Flashback**_

The memory became fresh again—then again—it never left. Sora drove out of the gravel road and found his cousin's driveway. Once parked, he paused to admire the house he grew up in. It was an old-fashion cottage, worn but homey. Xion was surely waiting for him inside. Her family was away with personal affairs, and so, she decided to stay behind to keep him company instead—that's when he knew. She wanted the same thing as he did—the unresolved feelings from four years ago. This was merely a cornerstone in his life that either needed to be concluded or continued. There was no way to avoid it.

When Xion heard his vehicle pull up, she excitedly ran out to greet him. She pushed opened the screen door, banging it against the side of the house. She beamed when she saw his familiar face.

She called out to him, "Sora!"

He stepped out of the car and waved. "Hey, Xion! Long time no see."

She ran towards him and embraced him tightly. "I missed you!"

The warm display of affection caught him off guard, causing him to blush.

"Yeah…I missed you too," he replied gently while cradling her body close to his, "You've really grown."

She playfully poked his ribs. "Seems like you have as well."

He chuckled and carefully pulled her away. "Well, four years could do a lot."

She nodded in agreement. "I'll say."

She did her best to act casual while awkwardly pulling some strands behind her ear.

"You must be hungry. I made some supper." She pointed over to the house. "I made a lot. So I hope your sense of appetite hasn't changed."

There was a sly tone in her voice that held a different meaning to what she was referring to. Sora picked up on it and immediately began to sweat. There was no way Xion was that type of girl—then again—she wasn't a little girl anymore. The years had definitely treated her well. The flat-chested girl he once knew was now carrying her own set of captivating breasts. Her lips bloomed nicely for any type of sexual tussle, leaving signs of sweetness to taste. The slim and slender toothpick that was her body was now a flawless hourglass of curves—he honestly didn't even know where to start.

His stomach growled anxiously. "Seems like you might be right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxX

It was almost nightfall by the time they were eating, Xion politely sat across from Sora. They didn't speak to each other, and for some odd reason, they didn't have to. Striking a conversation seemed a bit forced, so they appreciated the silence. All you could hear was the clanking sounds of their utensils meeting their plates. They blissfully chewed their food, enjoying the company.

"This meatloaf came out delicious, Xion," Sora complimented with a satisfying nod.

She blushed like a wife being praised by her husband. "I know how much you like meat. Just try not to eat fast or you'll choke."

"I'm not a kid anymore, you know." He chuckled.

She seemed to frown from the reminder. "I know that, it's what you always say."

Sora stared at her with a bit of remorse. "Xion, it's not just me." He smiled and tried to lighten the situation. "You've grown as well. You're not that little girl who followed me around anymore."

"That may be true, but…" She placed her hands on her lap and wiggled a bit with apprehension. "…It doesn't mean things have changed, Sora."

He blushed instantly from her words, losing all trace of concentration. The blood on his face soon rushed down to his groin. It rendered him immobile with sweat dripping down his neck. He seized eating any further, claiming himself to be full. It was quiet between them once again, although it was unintentional. Sora insisted to help out in cleaning off the table. He half-expected her to decline his assistance, seeing as how stubborn she could be at times. It was nice to see her like this, he thought. When she smiled, it was always childlike. She never got to be a kid—her responsibilities inside the family banning her from ever having fun.

When finishing everything inside the kitchen, Xion anxiously examined the pigment of the sky throughout the window. Nightfall was nearly upon them—if she didn't act now—then all her efforts for tonight would be for naught.

She turned to her cousin with urgency. "Sora…!" she silently called out to him, grabbing his sleeve in the process, "Um…would you come with me to the barn?"

The question was unexpected, delaying him to respond. He caught sight of the moisture that filled her eyes, shimmering elegantly under the peaking gaze of twilight. Her forlorn beauty paralyzed him, triggering his desires that he knew all too well.

"Please…" Xion spoke once more with plea, "It's been so long. And it's not like you'll be here long. Just for old time sake…catch the sunset with me?"

He instinctively grabbed hold of her arm and examined her face closely for an answer.

"Xion…" He dipped his head down before looking back up. "…Sure, I'll catch it with you. Although, I don't think I did a good job in doing so before."

She smiled and resisted the urge to jump with joy. When something in her favor happens, Xion had the habit of always leaping with triumph. No matter how much she tried to hide it, it was something Sora could easily read. Deep down though, Sora was apprehensive of what was coming. He knew the secret infatuation they held for each other. If he weren't careful, they would probably be facing grim consequences. There would be no chance for them to ever redeem themselves. He just hoped Xion was able to realize that—surely she did. So, what was the harm in seeing one more sunset?

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he chimed almost too cheerfully, "Let's go!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxX

The sun's shadow was buried underneath the partially transparent night sky. The stars glistened gently against the current of the breeze. It was truly beautiful, leaving the pair completely enthralled. Climbing up the ladder that was there, Xion beckoned Sora to do the same.

"Come on, I have something I want to show you. It's up here."

That's when Sora became hesitant, a certain kiss from their past resurfacing within his mind. His lips twitched with a certain amount of anxiety, tipping him over the edge with bitter aspiration.

"Xion…what exactly are we doing here?" He pulled his head down with distrust. "The last time we were here…we…" He hastily lifted his head back up with mutiny. "We shouldn't be doing this. We promised not to go any further, remember?"

"If that's the case, why did you come?" she countered sordidly, "Sora…all I want to do is catch the sunset with you. Do you know how long that day has been haunting me? How long I've been waiting to see you? I belong with you, Sora. Don't you see that by now? You know I'm the girl you picture and fantasize about, no one else!" She gasped and realized what she was saying, and quickly tried to abandon the issue. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right."

He placed his hands behind his head. "Well, what a way to make things awkward."

It meant to be a joke, but somehow, it was far from it. Xion swung her legs over the ledge and squirmed a bit with discomfort.

"Maybe it was a mistake to bring you here after all." She frowned and resisted the urge to break. "I didn't think it would be this hard to get rejected by you. I thought…I thought we could…"

Sora leaned forward and mindlessly grabbed a step from the ladder before speaking, "I didn't reject you."

She scoffed and laughed cynically with disbelief. "You might as well have."

"Xion…" He closed his eyes and stepped forward to climb. "I'm just scared."

"You? Scared? That's impossible. You're the bravest person I know."

"No, it's different this time. It's…dark. I'm falling and I can't seem to see the light that might come from this."

He got up a step closer to her without her noticing.

"It's not like I'm not scared too, but…all I've done is run away." She gripped her hand over her heart. "I don't want to do that anymore when something like this is so real to me."

"Xion, you know it's impossible to embrace it."

Again, he took another step closer to her.

She shook her head with anguish. "Sora…do you ever think it was possible for us to be together?"

"Maybe…in another life."

"That's not what I want to hear," she stated bitterly.

"I know, but it's the best I could offer. I can't lie to you, Xion."

He was nearly at the top, her hand a mere two feet from his.

"That's why I think the present is the most important time for us."" He stopped and pulled up further to reach her.

"Why is that?" she asked, his face already in front of hers.

"Because…I'm not one to be patient to wait and find out."

She gasped, and before she could even respond, his lips were already overtaking hers. Xion let out a soft whimper from the contact, arching affectionately into him to claim her. Sora licked around her lips, nipping the sensitive areas with his teeth eagerly. She immediately felt something hot growing between her slender thighs. It was enticing and overwhelming, sending her body to a point of complete intoxication. He showed no mercy from the rising heat between them, biting her lower lip aggressively with desperation. It caused Xion to bring her head back, letting out a soft cry. He took advantage of this, shoving his tongue inside her damp mouth in yearning. He soon mounted over her, pinning her against the wooden plank for more access to her body.

Xion was startled by the sudden change in their positions, squirming lightly with anticipation when she felt his erection upon her. It pressed through her shorts, penetrating through the cotton as if it was nothing. He was hard, urging her body to helplessly welcome him.

Sora melded his wet tongue along hers, accumulating their salvias to overflow. He felt the drool seep out from the side of her precious virgin lips. He licked across her chin to gather the taste, moaning from how sweet it was. Not having enough, he plunged his tongue back inside her awaiting mouth. He eagerly twisted their tongues together, breathing heavily through his nose. He then grabbed hold of her appendage, and roughly began to suck on it. He soothed out the plane of her tongue gently with his teeth. It made the girl beneath him shiver with excitement.

It wasn't long until she felt his hands roaming across her delicate body. Xion let out a hushed moan and shivered from the scandalous touch.

"Sora…!" She hissed between gasping breaths.

He reached for her breasts and fondled them gently through her shirt. "Xion, you feel so warm. It's not like I never wanted to leave you. I just…"

She shook her head and silenced him. "Please…I know." She frowned lightly with dread. "I know this might be wrong to do. But like you, I'm not one to be patient either. I can't be willing to take that chance to lose you, Sora."

His eyes glistened with an emotional weight. "Xion…" He pressed his forehead against hers, feeling the fire of hell burning him. "I promise you, I won't leave you. If we're going to sin, I'll at least carry the burden knowing I can have this moment with you."

She nodded with bliss and smiled sweetly with tears in her eyes. "You idiot." She held onto him tightly around his shoulders. "Don't think anymore, please? I can't stand all these mixed signals and chances. Don't you get it? It hurts me more than anything to not think you love me or want me. Hell is like mercy than facing that."

He was left awestruck by her confession, leaving him mentally paralyzed with grief. "Xion, forgive me…all I ever wanted was to protect you."

"I know…." She gently nudged her nose against his, silently requesting for his touch. "Kiss me like before, Sora…please? I can't stand it when you don't."

He nodded and reclaimed her lips once more. He rampaged inside her mouth with a need to please her wishes. He wanted to give her all the attention he missed over the lost years. He painfully shoved his erection between her thighs, earning a gasp from her.

Sora engulfed her bottom lip and gently bit it between his lips. It inflicted her skin, allowing his tongue to slither right through inside her mouth. He groaned from the moist grotto, never having enough of it. His tongue motioned in and out, causing her to moan weakly with pleasure. He swirled the tip of his tongue around her teeth, licking the cherry taste of her chopstick right off. It left her body frantic, craving for more.

There were tears at the corner of Xion's eyes. She felt ashamed over how exhilarating the kiss was to her. Not long, she began to retaliate with her own tongue. Sora was impressed by the boost of her morale, allowing her to take the lead. She entered inside his mouth, gulping the drips that clung inside. Their tongues clashed against each other violently. Sora took this as an opportunity to reach for her breasts, squeezing them callously above the fabric of her shirt. Xion winced from his anxious grip, breathing heavily when he began to tease her nipples. They poked right through her bra, making them easy to spot. She clamped her legs together, her panties becoming uncomfortably moist.

"Getting wet already?" Sora asked suavely while wiggling his fingers around her chest.

Xion panted uncontrollably and lacked concentration to even answer, drool slipping down her chin ever so slowly. She looked more desirable than ever before, her face flushing beautifully. She opened her eyes with a drowsy gaze, consumed by pleasure. Sora's erection throbbed painfully from the sight, twitching eagerly for her warmth. He growled like an animal, slamming his lips over hers once again. He ravished her mouth aggressively without holding back. Xion almost choked from the passionate assault, never having time to even prepare for it. Her lips were bruised, while her tongue was numb. Their kisses became more wild and fervent, losing all trace of innocence.

Soon enough, Xion grew impatient by the lack of skin that was showing. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and nervously pulled it up from his torso. Sora grinned from her exploit and allowed the shirt to be thrown away to the side. She whimpered from the exposure of his chest, groping desperately to feel his skin. Her hand wondered over to where his heart was, becoming thrilled over how fast it was beating.

"Sora, it feels like you're about to have a heart attack," she said.

He heaved out a laugh. "Well, take credit, because you're the one causing it."

"Am I going to be punished for that?" She giggled with an amusing glint in her eyes.

"Xion, I'm going to be the _**only **_one that gets to punish you," he countered softly with a possessive growl, "Our sin is our own choice to bear, and no one is allowed to have that."

He hoisted her off the floor and carried her over towards the haystacks. He gripped her ass in his hands and settled himself on top of her. Xion's body squirmed with delight when she felt his stiff cock pressing into her dripping sex. He gazed down at her, his eyes hazy with lust. She chewed on her bottom lip secretly inviting him to touch her—love reflected off his eyes—wanting to do just that.

"Don't look at me like that," he gently scorned, "You're just going to make it harder for yourself."

To make his point, he rubbed the palm of his hand right into her soaked core. Despite her jeans blocking most of the heat, it was enough to make her moan.

"Maybe that was the point," she challenged faintly.

He continued to stroke the tender spot without faltering. "Then you're going to lose."

Xion let out a silent cry, curving her body upwards in complete ecstasy. Sora's body reacted with hers, his body rippling with multiple signals of pleasure. It reached all the way down to his throbbing member, causing him to tremble.

Xion's body ached when she felt the outlines to his sculpted body. It scorched her, causing her to shift anxiously with need. It set the pit of her stomach to go ablaze, taunting her lower region to quiver in submission. She could feel the flood of excitement go through her panties, tainting the silk. She grinded into the moist, taking pleasure over how much influence Sora had over her. The brunette trailed his tongue over her cheek, drinking in her sweat. His mouth sizzled from the hot moisture. He soon reached over beneath her face, and tenderly began to suck on her soft flesh. He nibbled on her skin, making wet and sloppy noises. His tongue was like a leech, too stubborn to let go. Xion panted desperately, her chest lifting upwards into his by each breath. He freed her neck and scanned over the mark he left on her flesh, grinning with pride.

He spoke with a husky tone, "You must be getting hot underneath those clothes. They're practically clinging to your skin. Want me to take them off?"

There was a playful smirk on his lips—one Xion had the urge to bite.

"Ye—yes..." she answered timidly with a weak nod.

He kissed the center of her forehead delicately with care.

"Relax," he calmly instructed.

Carefully—with no need to rush—Sora lifted Xion's shirt off her body. He tossed it to the side to examine her curves, becoming fascinated by the peachy tint of her skin. It was a healthy and pale color, showing promises of warmth to explore. He almost drooled at the sight of her covered breasts. They oozed mischievously through the top hem of her bra. Each time she took a breath, it hypnotized him. He could tell his lingering gaze was bothering her. It was quite obvious from the scarlet glow that was spreading across her body.

He looked up at her flushed face with delight. "I'm going to ravish you like you can not believe," he proclaimed confidently, pressing his rigid shaft even harder between her legs.

It was almost to the point where it can actually skim over her labia, despite the layers of clothing. Xion arched her back from the contact, helplessly finding support from the strings of hay. Sora lashed his lips onto her collarbone, his smoldering tongue already overheating her mind to collapse. He took his hands and pinned her arms down, knowing she would try to resist. She knew what was coming if she allowed him to continue—but he wasn't going to stop—not when they had reached this far. He took a glimpse over at the hickeys he left on her neck, passing his tongue over them in order to gloss them with his dribble.

Xion tried to fight from his hold, yearning to touch his slender muscles. She was enticed by how perfect his masculine curves were. Her wrists twisted and turned, frantically rebelling against his grasp. In a matter of seconds—which felt like years to Xion—he successfully reached her chest. The inner valley of her breasts was just like he expected, pure and petite. He rubbed his cheeks against them, allowing himself to become engrossed by their shape. They were perfectly soft—he couldn't be more pleased.

"Sora, please..." Xion begged between gasps.

"What's wrong? Remember, you're under punishment," he said, memorizing her breasts with an impish grin on his face.

He motioned his groin against her, tightening her core even more. He playfully slid his tongue between her sheltered tits, leaving her speechless with desire.

Xion could feel her whole body begin to tremble with irritation. "No more...please..."

He became disappointed by her words. "No more? But we're just getting started."

"No." She shook her head rapidly. "I want...more, just...ah!" She winced as he bit her nipple skillfully between the cotton of her bra.

"Oh~, I get it. You want me to stop tormenting you, is that it?" he asked with a hint of amusement.

"Yes...!" She yelped urgently with distress, feeling the blunt edge of his teeth once more.

"I guess you behaved long enough." He chuckled humorously with delight from her demand, secretly loving the frail shrill of her moans.

His hands shook with eagerness, stripping off each lace with ease—her shoulders were so slim that they were easy to discard. Xion was amazed over how simple it was for him to undress her. She never expected him to be so calm about it, so mature. He threw the flimsy attire behind him once they were passed her arms. He was left stunned over how pink her nipples were. They glowed majestically from the dimmed moonlight, framing them nicely without any form of complications. She was smaller than most girls, but it didn't mean they were any less appealing.

"Are...are they nice?" Xion turned away bashfully, hoping he wasn't disappointed.

"Are they nice?" he repeated the question, becoming appalled, "They're perfect, Xion!" he bashfully exclaimed.

She was left stunned and did her best to reply, "Thank yo—ah~hh!" She didn't have time to finish her sentence, as he already took one of her globes inside his mouth.

He slurped on the pink bud, groaning deeply from the rutted texture of Goosebumps that were rising from it. He flicked his tongue rapidly back and forth, earning all types of sounds from her. Xion quivered from the erotic treatment, closing her eyes tightly shut with blissful euphoria. He became addicted by the raw taste of her breast, swirling his tongue around the tip. She whimpered anxiously between pants of gratification, the newfound sensation crippling her to endure. Sora pinned her nipple down, driving to conquer it. He licked intensely with the urge to memorize every curve and rumple, leaving no spot unchecked.

He soon engulfed the pebble and sweetly captured it between his teeth. He lifted it gently, releasing it so it would recoil back with a bounce. Xion winced from the action and moaned sinfully with pleasure. He grinned from her soft cries, taking delight in how her body trembled. He slowly traced her nipple with the tip of his tongue, swallowing the lump inside his mouth before sucking it passionately. He pumped his head up and down, tenderizing the fruit in hopes of perfecting its growth. He left a load of his dribble over her breast, making her feel hotter than she already was. He backed away to examine the glossy radiance of her globe, wiping the bridge of saliva that was leaking from his lips.

He leered over her face, enjoying the view of her glistening chest. He released his hands from her arms and allowed them to shoot towards her breasts. Xion gasped from the assault, moaning feverishly with an overpowering achievement of pleasure. He swiveled and clutched her breasts tightly together, rolling the orbs against the palm of his hands. His fingers clasped the edges greedily, making them feel like jelly. He leaned in closely to smell the fragrance of her ebony hair, sighing heavenly from the scent of sweat. He loved how her flesh melted inside his grip, keeping the smooth surface of her nipples from depleting. He leaned down and gave the pink bulges soft licks, poking the corners anxiously with his teeth. Xion trembled from the callous nips, letting out a strangled yelp. Sora started to suck underneath her breasts, showing no mercy of what he could do. He slurped the pools of her sweat and replaced them with his searing drips of saliva. He pinched her nipples gently, shifting them tenderly to throb. Xion arched her back and lifted her chest into the air, her moans coming out like sobs. Sora took advantage of her obliviousness, pestering her nerves to tingle even further. He watched her curve her head back into the comforting stack of ebony threads. Her shouts of pleasure were distorted, but still feminine in nature of a woman truly being touched by a man. Her tongue curled in excitement, panting anxiously for him to be inside of her.

"I'm so tempted to just have you already," he whispered peacefully with a deep groan.

Xion bit her bottom lip with hesitation, causing the boy above her to groan with sexual frustration.

She looked at him and lectured softly with disapproval, "Not…yet. There's a lot more we need to do."

She lifted her hand weakly to his face and brushed back his bangs. She inhaled sharply when he impulsively claimed her lips, instantly linking their tongues together inside a tight tangle.

He whispered hotly in release, "Stubborn girl."

He groaned unexpectedly though when he felt her knee rise up against his erection, causing the veins around his member to pulse with excitement.

He gave a hoarse chuckle. "Just look at what you're doing to me."

She gave a shy smile. "I want to pleasure you a bit now."

"Is that so?"

She gave a meek nod, already beginning to unbuckle his pants. He could hear the metal to his zipper go undone, freeing his rod from captivity.

Xion whispered sensually, "I want you to sit back."

He was intrigued by her demand, grinning curiously at her tactic. He propped himself back onto the wall, leaning comfortably into the small stack of hay. Xion slowly lifted her body up and followed him. She sat on her knees, catching him in a spell. She could see his erection poking visibly through his boxers, creating a tent that was too hard to ignore. She saw his hands twitch, indicating he was trying to hold himself back from sexually attacking her. She grabbed her pants and gave a soft moan of uncertainty. Sora bit the corner of his lips with anticipation, finding her tease to be stunning for someone so inexperience. She slowly began to slide her pants down, discarding the last remains of her decency with clear embarrassment on her face. Sora had to admit, he was slightly disappointed that she kept her underwear on—then again—he also found it to be a challenge.

"Wow, you're all wet down there aren't you?" he asked aloud in blunt amazement, staring directly at her soaked panties.

She really did a number on them though, leaving them almost basically transparent. There was no need for imagination when it came to the amount of exposure that was dripping down her thighs. Sora could actually see the design of her maidenhood, revealing the pink flesh of her clit in clear sight.

Xion felt mortified over the display of her body and quickly tried to shield herself.

Sora could only laugh from her attempt. "There's no point in trying to cover it all up now." He stroked the tip to his own member, striving for her touch him. "I think it's pretty clear that I can't hide it anymore either."

"Sora! Don't touch yourself like that…!" She whimpered softly, feeling her lower region begin to tremble from the sight.

"I know, I know. You want to be the one to touch it, right?" He winked and gently took hold of her arms, beckoning her to come closer.

Xion positioned herself over his lap and gave a delicate growl. She grinded her clit into his scorching cock, creating friction between them. Sora groaned deeply from the contact, his staff pulsing with exhilaration. Her moist underwear was already beginning to stain his boxers, leaking wildly. Xion hesitantly placed her hands on top of his shoulders and carefully rubbed her body into him. She brought her lips forward onto his neck, tasting his flesh. He bent his neck to the side and groaned with satisfaction. Xion mimicked the way he was gnawing her earlier, hoping to return the favor. Little slips of dribble slid from the tip of her tongue, bruising him to the touch. If he was going to claim her, it was only fitting for her to do it too. Sora gripped her ass at this time, stealing the chance to push her body further into his. Xion gasped from his hold, feeling her chest compress into his like a puzzle. She soon explored the tight muscles, her fingers swirling different types of patterns across his biceps. She was allowing her sexual instincts to take over, hoping all those dirty romance novels she read would help her somehow.

She was amazed over how strong his muscles were despite his skinny physique. When each joint flexed, it practically left her in a trance. Xion couldn't help herself, her tongue already breaking forth to taste him. She licked the sweat that broke off from his skin, becoming addicted by how smooth it was. Strokes of her tongue became careless with desperation, wishing for him to call out her name.

"Xion..." He immediately bestowed her a muffled growl.

He buried his face into her neck and dipped his tongue onto her porcelain flesh. She whimpered slightly from the closeness, their nipples clumsily brushing against each other. Xion mounted her body closer to his, catching his erection between her thighs. She provided friction between the folds of their undergarments, intensifying the heat that was building up inside them. She soon skimmed her lips over his firm chest, causing him to tremble beneath her touch. Sora was getting impatient though, gripping the side to her underwear as he began to pull. Xion gasped from the sensation, feeling a soft breeze go through her.

"Sora..." She whimpered softly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He didn't seem all that sympathetic.

Xion was getting frustrated at this point, shrinking her head between her slim shoulders as a result.

"Don't do that," Sora commanded softly with a whine, "It just makes you even more irresistible. I mean, look at that pout."

He had an urge to bite it.

Xion had a dejected look on her face. "You need to stop getting ahead of yourself. It's supposed to be me undressing you, not the other way around."

Sora frowned from her words. "At least let me take these off." He signaled his eyes at the flimsy underwear that was around her crotch.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine~."

Sora eagerly slipped down her panties and casually flung them off to the side. He enjoyed every bit of the maneuver, getting a clear view of her sex. Xion decided to distract him by placing her mouth over one of his aroused nipples. She applied her tongue, licking tenderly across his skin. She thrashed sloppily, drenching his nipple with streams of her saliva. She did the same to the twin beside it, looping her tongue around the center with a devilish grin. She was trying to mimic the same seductive strokes he did on her earlier. She generated more fluids from her mouth, engulfing his masculine breast. She sucked gently while browsing her teeth over the succulent tip, earning a growl from him.

While he was enclosed by the rapture of her mouth, Xion found the time to make her move. She loosened her hands and began moving them towards his boxers. She flexed her fingers and carefully pinched the band to his underwear. Taking a silent gulp, she nervously began bringing them down. She caught the rough texture of his pants, taking hold of it as well—Sora was too engrossed by her mouth to even notice. He growled lightly and arched his neck back, becoming consumed by pleasure. He did feel a draft near his groin though, perking his interest to see what she was doing. However, Xion quickly stopped him by biting his sensitive nipple. She easily brought him to surrender.

She was able to tug his pants and boxers to his thighs, exposing his arousal. It flicked back firmly into a tower, escaping its imprisonment. Xion couldn't help but gaze down at the stiff appendage between his legs, becoming stunned over its size. It wasn't dramatically large, but it was enough to make her body tremble. It didn't take Sora long to notice that his erection was made public. He gave a ghostly grin from her strategy, becoming impressed by her bravery in revealing his growth.

"Got what you wanted to see?" he asked with a teasing tone, caressing her back affectionately with his hands.

Xion shyly bowed her head down. "You could…say that…"

She gasped when he took hold of her hands, kissing each tip delicately.

"So soft..." he whispered subtly, placing one of her fingers inside his mouth.

He sucked on the appendage gently, letting out a succulent groan. He sweetly marinated it with his saliva, repeating the action to all her fingers. Xion's eyes followed his mouth, craving for him to kiss her. She yelped in surprise though when Sora bent his legs back, purposely bringing her clit into his ripened manhood. He forced her to rub against it, causing her to pant wildly in delight. She bit down her lip, refusing to shout. Her fluids poured and polished his solid frame, letting out a leak. Sora rocked her body back and forth, enjoying the sopping sound of her juices trickling all over his package. Xion's pearl trembled as it pounded against his shaft, becoming soar from the tender abrasion. She moaned out his name and began to bounce up and down on his lap. Sora was lost in fascination by her jostling breasts. The smell of her wet sex was intoxicating, surrounding the air entirely with her fragrance.

Sora took this moment to seize and shove his tongue inside her small gasping mouth. He slapped the length to his cock into her clitoris, a saturated sound echoing inside the shed. He flicked the tip of his tongue against hers, causing bridges of salvia to form. It drenched their chins, leaving them both breathless for more. Xion was engrossed by the erotic fusion, her mind becoming delirious from the passionate fury between them. While she was entertained, Sora anxiously secured her hands over the tip of his pulsing erection. The ebony-haired girl gasped in fright from the heated flesh, never expecting it.

She tried to peel her hands away, but he kept them still where they were. He looked at her with half-lidded eyes, commanding her silently to stroke him. Xion submitted to his demands and comfortably wrapped her fingers around his length. She squeezed it gently, his veins pulsing wildly from her touch. Sora pulled her forward, leading her damp region to rinse over his groin. Xion wailed softly from the moist position of their bodies. As a reflex, she fondled her thumb over the tip of his length, causing the mushroom-shaped head to quiver.

Sora grunted from the pressure, startling the girl to halt. "Did I do something wrong?"

He did his best to concentrate, sweat pouring all across his forehead. "No, keep going." He folded his hands on top of hers. "I want you to keep stroking me."

Xion blushed furiously from his words. She murmured softly in agreement and began to knead his bud once more with her thumbs. Sora gave a pleasant sigh of relief. He moved forward and nibbled her lips—which have swollen beautifully over the course of their kissing. He could hear the moist soppiness of her canal overwhelming his senses, enhancing his need to be inside of her. Xion swayed her body against his growth, measuring the outline of his erection with the sheer tip of her clit.

Her breasts continued to bounce, maintaining a flow between them. She pumped her hands vigorously around his shaft, lifting his urge to ejaculate even higher. She tugged gently at the tip, teasing the bud to dribble a bit of his semen. Sora growled from the spill, feeling frustrated over the power she had over him. Xion was stunned by the spread, gathering the moisture like it was lubricant. She rubbed the white clumps from his tip over his length, making it easier for her to smooth out the wrinkles. She hesitantly began to stroke faster, tilting his cock in different directions. The jerking of her fingers triggered different types of sounds from him. She pressed her palms over the base of his length, motioning her thumbs along his tip. Sora jolted from the hand job she was performing on his dowel. He cringed with delight, becoming possessed by pleasure.

Xion stopped for a moment, noticing the frown on his face. "Am I hurting you?"

"No! Please, keep going!" He grunted between gritted teeth.

She couldn't help but to feel horny by his command. She caressed his cock and clutched it gently with approval. She bent his member forward, earning a hiss from him. She positioned his crown over her aching clitoris and began to tug his erection with forceful strokes. This caused Sora to buck his hips forward, knocking into her jewel. Xion gave a blissful moan from the thrust, sticking her tongue out as a result. Her body shivered, setting her insides on fire. She rubbed the top part of his extension, leading her hand to fondle his scrotum. She molested his pouch, twisting it around with her fingers while the other continued to caress his shaft. Sora twitched and felt the veins to his erection burn with pleasure, enticing his body to explode at any given moment.

He couldn't let her win though—his pride wouldn't allow it.

After a few moments in letting her have her way, he brought his hands over to her rear. He gripped her cheeks and spread her thighs apart, displaying the lips of her cunny. He smiled at the path he opened and silently appreciated the sight of it. Xion clutched onto his testicles and whimpered softly from the exposure. She soon felt his hand make its way over to her dripping flower. She gasped out in pain when his fingers punctured the small gap of her aching passage, sucking in his digits like a sponge.

"Sora! Stop!" Tears were visible in her eyes, trying her best to restrain her shouts.

He was left bothered by her request. "Why? Doesn't this feel good?"

She nodded with a soft whimper. "It hurts a little though!"

He frowned with remorse. "I'm sorry, but trust me okay? I promise it'll feel good in a moment." She then moaned with delight, proving his point. "See?"

He wiggled his fingers against her walls, collecting her fluids. He poured the honey out from her nest, adjusting the size of her cavern to determine her heat. Xion didn't give up on her goal though. She affectionately continued to knead his scrotum below the base of his length. Sora put just as much effort though, slipping another finger inside her. He slowly pumped in and out of her entrance, making sure to pinch every nerve that made her squeal with delight. He flushed out her fluids, splashing them over her entrance. Thick slops of syrup could be heard around her slit, meshing along with his fingers. He used his other hand to grip her rear, enjoying the abundant texture of her skin. He couldn't believe the amount of cum she was releasing. He plunged her channel, drowning his fingers inside her even deeper. He pushed into her peak, desperately searching for her core.

Xion felt the pit to her stomach boil, setting off her nerves to scream for enlightenment. Sora took advantage of the situation and rolled his digits inside her tight space. He meshed his fingers across her walls, spreading cum all over the place. Her curls were soaked, creating many possibilities for Sora to taste.

Xion's eyes rolled into the back of her head, preparing for the eruption she was about to release. Sora bustled his fingers even faster, creating no sense of direction as he only strived for her orgasm. The raven-haired female gave a silent shout and clamped her hands around his manhood, briskly initiating his own climax. Sora growled from the exploit, discharging his seeds into the air. Xion welcomed the wave of his hot fluids, allowing it to hit her face like a canvas. The brunette felt aroused by the display, dipping his fingers even deeper inside her seaway. Xion yelped loudly from the tight insertion. She closed her eyes and was forced to release her own orgasm. Sora groaned with delight, her warm nectar pouring endlessly onto his fingers. There was nothing but cum when he took his hand out from between her legs. Xion shivered and did her best to keep herself steady from falling over.

With the sweet stench of sex in the air, Sora knew there was more to be done.

He was already gaining another erection from the thought. "Now that we did a bit of finger foreplay, next will be the mouth."

Xion was left bewildered by his words. "Huh?"

Before she could react, Sora already had her pinned to the floor. He towered over her small frame, accelerating his libido.

Her eyes shimmered with excitement. "Sora, what are you doing?"

"Well, we can't have you clogging down there. So why don't I fix that?" he suggested with a sly grin, climbing down in order to position his head between her legs.

"Sora…" Xion hissed anxiously with anticipation.

Sora ignored in answering her, his lips too preoccupied with her trembling thighs instead. He inched closer to her burning patch of fluids, her cunny alluring and humid. Sora picked up her legs and brought her hips forward onto his face. With her legs now dangling over his shoulders, Xion winced at the pressure of his tongue licking over her clit. It was gratifying, sweet moans of pleasure escaping her lips between broken gasps. Sora grinned from the flimsy sounds she made, looping his tongue vigorously over her knob. He drowned himself into her pond, his body moving in time with his slurps. He gently outlined the slit above her labia, bringing his lips to suck on the layer of skin that surrounded it. Everything was wet that his tongue felt numb from the slushy texture of it all. He kept eating her out, bringing her entire womanhood to quiver from the sexual abuse of his tongue.

"Sora…Sora…." Xion panted his name restlessly and tangled her slim fingers into the scruffiness of his hair.

The brunette groaned from the overflowing warmth of her cum. Saliva dripped from the tip of his tongue, melding together with the organic flow of her nectar. He pursued the temple of her inner flesh, purging his tongue right through the crack of her runny sex. His mouth slipped over onto her passage, ravishing the scorching flesh from inside. Xion cried silently from the cruel tactic of his tongue. Tears breached over the corner of her eyes, slipping down her cheeks warmly with bliss.

"Sora...!" She yelped painfully with ecstasy.

He bit the drape of moist skin, kissing her clitoris affectionately with appreciation over its growth. He made sure to push away the path of hair that was tickling his cheeks, separating the folds delicately in order to reach her. Before Xion knew it, he was thrusting his tongue in and out of her slit like it was his own throbbing shaft. He kept a steady pace, taking a glimpse of her face to examine her reaction. She continued to stroke her fingers inside his hair, edging him to go deeper. Sora obeyed her silent demand and continued to worship her puddle with eager intention of making her climax.

"Sora…I'm…" Xion silently warned.

"Shhh…." he hushed her hotly against her shrub, causing her to shiver with a yelp.

She whimpered from the sensual tone of his tenor, allowing him to continue. Sora drank in the last bit, searching for that trigger that would get her to erupt. When he found it, he continuously began to rub the spot with extreme care in teasing it. Her G-spot reacted harmoniously with his tongue. The slender appendage anxiously reached over and sensually poked the area. Xion felt the rising heat of her orgasm. It overheated her skin, breaking multiple spots of perspiration. The pit of her stomach was boiling, reaching all the way up to her cheeks. She flushed beautifully from the intense sensation, allowing it to fall harmlessly down to her genitals. Sora gave a primal growl of success from the release of her orgasm. It gushed forward into his mouth, slowly filling his throat. Sora gulped the organic stream of liquid like it was a feast—he didn't let any drop go to waste.

When he was done offering his respect to her shrine, he gently eased her back down onto the floor. Xion rested for a bit to recover from her release, gasping frantically. Her eyes were glazed with a certain glory of peace and relief. She honestly didn't know how much more she could take—he's already given her so much.

'_But what else can I give him?_' she asked, finding herself staring at his solid erection.

Reaching forward to answer her own question, Xion stripped the last remain of his clothes. She slipped his underwear right under his feet and tossed it across the floor. Sora was stunned by the action and was completely overwhelmed. Xion quickly brought her lips over onto the tip of his arousal, licking the drips of semen that was left forgotten. Sora closed his eyes peacefully from the sacred touch of her lips. Xion rolled her tongue around the ring, and playfully took the top portion inside her dripping mouth. His tip glistened from her saliva, revealing how much she yearned to devour him. He bit the inside of his cheek, resisting the urge to slam her whole mouth down to engulf it. She leaned further and left sweet trails of kisses down his length. Her cunny dripped by every moan he made, begging her to please him. She smacked her tongue at every curve of his flesh, increasing his erection to harden even more. It flexed excitedly from her hold, her hands gripping the base in order to keep it still. It truly was a fascinating thing to witness, and she enjoyed every movement and pulse it made from her affection.

"Xion…stop teasing me…" Sora weakly pleaded.

She grinned and apologized innocently, "I'm sorry, I'll try not to do it…much. It's just…. I've been waiting so long just to do this. I want to make sure I do it right."

He gulped nervously from her tone and only nodded with understanding.

With his permission, she slurped the bit of cum that erupted from his tip and kindly took a taste. She licked around her lips, and took the chance to swallow him whole. Sora flinched back from the sudden warmth, never quite expecting it. He breathed laboriously from her devilish foreplay, his rod quivering from the loving stroke of her mouth. She dragged her tongue across his cock each time she lifted her mouth up to suck on the tip. He tangled his fingers into the roots of her hair, urging her to go deeper. Xion gagged a bit from the forceful tug, but still continued to pleasure his scepter. She slurped the crown of his erection and accidently scraped her teeth across it. He winced from the simple mistake, encouraging her to go forward despite the pain. She gripped the shaft delicately between her lips and began to pump her head. A husky odor filled the air, along with a sloppy echo of her saliva rubbing against his limb.

The moist slide of her tongue practically triggered his cock to switch gears. Sora resisted though, not wanting to disappoint her from coming so soon. His scrotum boiled, the heat inside her mouth simply too overpowering to resist. Sweltering his peak to rupture at any give moment, Xion pumped her mouth even faster.

"Ahhh~!" Sora gasped from the pace.

She sunk her mouth in and out like a blur. She rolled her tongue diligently around his tip, earning a groan. She groped and lightly squeezed his pouch, adding pressure to his bubbling climax. Not long, she soon replaced her hands with her mouth. She sucked on his package gently for texture. It was soft and sensitive, causing Sora to grip her hair tightly in order to concentrate. She gave him mercy, and inserted his length inside her mouth once more. She swiftly rubbed her lips over his pulsing veins, his cock completely drenched with her saliva. It created lubricant, making her succulent mouth easier to maneuver around his size. The intensity of her warmth stroking repeatedly onto his lumber was an addicting sensation—he was honestly reaching his limit.

"Xion…stop…I can't…!" He refused to come inside her mouth.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. Don't be afraid to let it out," she encouraged sweetly before swallowing his arousal whole.

Hearing her words of consent was all he needed. He released his load of semen and freely aimed them into her gaping mouth. Xion accepted the gush of warm liquid, allowing it to fill her throat before swallowing. He sprayed all across her face, creating clumps that dripped down her neck. There was no sign of repulsion in her eyes though, only love. She deliberately drank all he had to offer—it wasn't long now. Sora had his eyes closed during the ordeal, feeling the need to catch his breath. He lacked concentration towards their surroundings, his main focus being Xion.

He could literally feel their hearts beating at the same wavelength, their desire to be together overwhelming them. There was one final task to their lovemaking though, finding the ritual to be merely complete.

"Xion…" Sora leaned forward and gently pinned the girl down onto the wooden floor.

He gazed down at her with a dazed look in his eyes. The plank beneath them whined from the pressure of their bodies. The ebony-haired girl whimpered from the growing heat between them. Her eyes dilated and became lost when he kissed her. Their foreheads touched, her legs gradually spreading apart. She wrapped them around his waist, welcoming him to penetrate her barrier. She was all his for the taking, her chest rising anxiously to meet up with his. The sky was dimmed with no light besides the stars, leaving their silhouettes to glisten under the moon's gaze.

Xion winced and grew frantic when she felt his tip around her entrance. "Sora…!"

He shushed her and gently combed her hair. "Shhh, I won't rush. I'll try to be gentle."

All he could feel was moisture, and it was all the guidance he needed to penetrate her. He tenderly laced their hands together and pressed them onto the floor.

"Xion…" Sora whispered her name in order to warn her.

She clenched her eyes shut and prepared for the incision. Sora shoved his erection inside her, and plugged the entire passage of her tube. However, there was indeed resistance. He knew the source to be her hymen—the one she was carrying for him to claim. By each pressure he added, Xion sobbed painfully in response. Straining the thin layer of skin, she immediately began to cry. It reached out of her lungs, breaking the silence of the night. Her virginity snapped like rubber, shedding her walls instantly to bleed. Multiple streaks of tears fell down her face, silently wishing for the throbbing pain to go away. Sora felt the warmth of her blood and felt guilty already for being the cause of it. Thankfully, it wasn't much. The cut was deep, but it bled freely—there was no sign of any real damage. They were safe to continue, but only when she allowed it.

After the pain subsided, Xion signaled for him to start. "I think I'm good…" She gulped down the last bit of her sobs.

Sora kissed her tears with concern. "Are you sure?"

She nodded hastily. "Yes, do it now…or else I'll regret it."

Not long after she said that, Sora began to move. He thrust slowly to ease the soreness of her sex. It was tight, and needed time to endure. Xion's body trembled from the tempo of his thrust, whimpering painfully in pleasure as a result. The weight of his cock was needy and desperate. He was constantly forcing himself to go deeper, earning a moan out of her each time he rubbed into her G-spot. He propelled his tip forward and repeatedly began hitting into her cervix. Xion's body twisted from the impact, arching excitedly in shock from it. She gave a silent cry, influencing him to go faster. Sora plunged his hardened limb deeper inside her, rocking his hips wildly in fulfillment towards her restless sobs. The only thing that could be heard was the steady and sloppy sound of their flesh beating as one. Sora buried himself inside her warmth and rapidly propelled his shaft to go even higher against her folds. Xion gasped each time while looking up at the ceiling desperately for nirvana. Her body shook endlessly against time, making the night seem almost eternal in her eyes.

"Sora…. Sora…Sora…!" she repeatedly shouted his name.

He could he hear the sloppy sounds of her cum mixing in with his shaft. It excited his nerves, bubbling hotly within his genitals. He already felt like he was at his peak, which frustrated him deeply for being so weak. There was no way he was going to come before her—he at least wanted them to climax together. The intensity of his thrusts grew, forcing her legs to grip even tighter around his waist. Xion had tears falling fast from her eyes. The extreme pleasure she was feeling was overcoming her pain from earlier, numbing her womanhood completely with bliss. At that moment, she felt the burning rush of her orgasm coming. It purged every bit of her willpower and allowed her to succumb to its call.

"Sora! I can't!" she said between gasps.

"I feel it too, Xion. Come with me, please!" he pleaded while gritting his teeth to let go.

When she heard his request, she immediately complied. She bent her head back, and gave out a strangle cry of pure liberation. Her juices poured out and spread all across his shaft, giving him warmth to let out his own load. Sora buried his head right into her shoulder and gave a masculine sob of ecstasy. He ejaculated right into her cervix, spilling his semen deeply inside her. Their mixed fluids traveled out from their joined flesh, displaying the results of their union. Both of their faces were flushed from the exhilaration, doing their best to catch their breaths. It was something they had never imagined to experience, a sudden blanket of peace settling over them.

Sora tirelessly rubbed his forehead into hers, his hair completely drenched. "Xion, are…. are you okay?"

She weakly nodded in response. "Trying…trying to…catch…my breath…" Her legs slipped off his waist and dropped against his thighs. "Are…are you?"

He managed to give a faint laugh. "I'm…good…never felt…better."

"My…legs feel like…jelly," she said.

"Do they?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't know…if I can even get up."

"That's a shame," he said, "I was hoping…for a round two."

"You want to go again?" she exclaimed in shock, barely catching her breath.

He blushed and gave a nervous chuckle. "I still got a bit of stamina to drain off. I don't like how quickly that went."

"Well, it is our first time," she added with an uneasy frown.

"If you're tired, it's okay," he said.

"No!" She bit her lip and contemplated on the idea. "I can go again…. I think. But are you sure? You know what we're doing is wrong, right?"

"Well, it's too late for regrets now," he countered, "We might as well enjoy it while it lasts."

She slowly lifted up her legs, but he stopped her from doing so. "No, not like this." He carefully slipped himself out from inside her sex, and tenderly flipped her over. "Like this."

Xion clenched her hands tightly with fear in her eyes. "Sora?"

He lifted up her rear, giving his erection time to harden. Her legs trembled in anticipation, not knowing how to stop. His penetration from earlier was still fresh inside her body. If they were to have sex again, she would surely collapse.

"Sora, I'm not sure if I can do this in this position," she said, "I'm still sore."

"Just for a bit, Xion," he whispered affectionately, "I promise to be gentle."

She bit her lip and did her best to steady her legs. "Please, be quick…"

Sora nodded and sat up from behind her. He gripped her waist and brought her ass close to his pulsing member. He rubbed his limb against the curve of her cheeks, teasing her aching entrance to yield. Xion leaned her head forward and patiently waited for him to make his move.

"You ready?" Sora asked.

She nodded and clenched her eyes shut in preparation.

Sora easily slid his tip into her passage, and safely claimed back his cottage. Xion cringed in pain from the added tightness. She whimpered from the pressure of his length, mustering all the strength she could not to fall.

"You okay?" he asked with concern.

"Sort of too late…to ask," she answered.

"Do you need a minute to adjust?" He winced a bit, doing his best not to lose it.

"No…keep going," she said, sweat faintly pouring off her skin.

"You sure?"

She turned her head over to him and smiled with reassurance. "Yes, don't worry, I can endure. I'm tougher than I look."

He remained hesitant, but admired her strength. "I already know you're tough. I'm just…"

"Please, Sora," she interrupted him and whispered with longing, "I need you as many times as I am allowed. For you, I'm willing to take all the risk, including the pain."

"I promise, it won't hurt long," he said, smoothing his hands affectionately across her dangled breasts.

She moaned from the soft squeeze he gave them. "I trust you, so please…hurry."

He gave a feral growl, taming his erection to shove gently inside her canal. Xion moaned loudly from the eager thrust, suppressing her pain easily with pleasure. Her walls clung to his shaft, bringing it closer inside her. Despite the hint of pain she was feeling, she was honestly quite aroused by the position they were in. It enticed her, calling forth something deep and primal within her that wanted to lose control.

"Don't hold back, okay?" she said, "I want to enjoy this with you."

"Xion…" Sora leaned forward and licked behind her ear, "God…you're so amazingly tight."

He thrust inside her once again, losing all restraint. The sensation of being inside her was intoxicating. His hands became greedy, clasping her breasts tightly in order to reach deeper inside her tube. Xion gave a pleasant moan, urging him to go faster. Sora closed his eyes and continued to lay soft kisses across her back, slamming his cock directly into her cervix each time he did. He pinched her nipples, causing them to swell beautifully under the stream of sweat. Her body shivered from his racing manhood—each plunge he made being stronger than the last.

"Oh God! Sora! Oh God!" she chanted his name, hoping he could calm the heat that was rising inside her.

"Not yet, Xion," he warned, his thrusts becoming fierce without mercy.

He enslaved and tampered each part of her muscles, crippling her to embrace each of his impacts. Sora picked up the pace and rapidly began hitting her rear. Xion yelped from each collision he made, their flesh echoing sloppily by each blow. The overwhelming vigor of his shaft had sent multiple nerves of titillation throughout her body. She launched forward, losing control of her balance by the sheer momentum of his thrusts. Bursts of fluids had leaked out through the cracks of their conjoined bodies, gliding carelessly down her quivering thighs. He rammed deeper inside her, doing his best to keep her steady.

"Xion! Xion! Oh God!" he recited her name, sobbing anxiously for release.

Her breasts swayed back and forth from each of his thriving thrusts, spreading her cum loosely all across her thighs. She tried to catch herself from falling multiple times, her body jolting violently by each of his shoves. She would be lying if she didn't find his moans to be seductive to her ears. Her pain subsided a long time ago, stimulating her body with bliss instead. Their muscles rippled from the flourishing blend of their youthful lovemaking, drenching their body completely in sweat. Xion's cunny was literally crying for release, fluently milking his shaft. The veins across Sora's cock throbbed desperately to be a part of her—he never wanted to stop. The sloppy sound of their unity was all he could take.

"Xion!" he cried out, "I can't…!"

"Sora! I'm…!" She could barely form a sentence to make out what she was feeling.

He hugged her from behind, launching himself completely forward to meet into her awaiting heat. Xion screamed from the hot flash of honey that erupted inside her. He punctured her core, grinding into the sensitive spot with his own rupture of release. Thick chunks of semen shot out of his tip and into her womb, spraying each drop. There was a massive flood from their orgasm, leaking carelessly onto the floor. Xion fell over along with Sora, feeling too drained to even stand. Their hearts were practically beating out of their ribcage, gasping desperately for air. Sora slipped out and flopped next to her in pure exhaustion, bringing her close inside a loving embrace.

"Xion? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Give…give me…a second…" she answered with a fatigue sigh, "Still trying…to catch…my breath…"

He gave her a moment to recover, patiently waiting for her to speak. The lump inside his throat was huge—he could barely swallow it down. They just had sex, sealing their fate inside a forbidden bond that could hardly be considered forgivable. Honestly, Sora didn't know what to make of the situation. He was thinking so much like an animal in heat that he never even considered to stop.

'_At least I don't have to hide it anymore,' _he mentally said, _'Not from her.'_

"What are you thinking about?" Xion's voice spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

"You," he answered without thinking.

She gave a nervous smile. "I hope they're good thoughts then."

He gave her a soft kiss, earning a moan from her.

Xion felt how hesitant he was. "You're…you're not regretting what we did…are you?"

"No, of course not," he answered.

"Then…why is there so much doubt in your eyes?"

He bit his lip and held her close. "It's not what you think, Xion. I'm happy, it's just…I don't think everybody else will be."

"Since when did you care what everyone else thought?"

"I don't…I'm just…"

"Playing the part of the hero who's a saint?" she inquired with a hint of annoyance.

"It's not like that," he said in order to defend himself, "I love you."

"I love you too. So, isn't that enough?" she asked, holding him close.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I don't want to be a coward, but..."

"Stop, just…don't talk anymore. We'll worry about the future another time." She snuggled into his embrace, relishing his warmth. "Nothing is ever going to be like before, but in the end, you're all I need. So please, don't ever leave me."

"Xion, I won't ever leave you. You're a part of me, and that's something that will never change." He caught her lips inside a passionate hold, seducing her body immediately to respond.

There was no telling what will happen once morning came, only that they will face it together. He slowly edged her into his flesh, promising for more sexual encounters to come. Throughout the rest of the night, they were able to love and hold each other without any form of shame. They will live on forever, knowing it was their sin.

End 

Kiome-Yasha: "I finished! Oh God, been awhile since I wrote a lemon—got to say—I'm rusty! I'm so sorry this took so long Guggi! However, I did my best to make it hot and sexy as possible! I hope you enjoy the read and will treasure the lemon. This helped me give out an example for those who might want to commission me for a lemon. If you do decide to commission me, this is how it will be written. Mind you, I'm allowed to accept lemons that I'm comfortable with only. Anyway, for those who enjoyed the lemon, you're kind to leave reviews if you like :3. Please don't flame against the pairing or anything like that, I strongly suggest such thoughts to be kept out :(. Thank you for your time and understanding! :)"


End file.
